


study sessions and 'i love you's

by tired_saint



Category: Paper Girls (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't know when this fits in the timeline, One-Shot, They're older now, but I honestly don't care, like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_saint/pseuds/tired_saint
Summary: KJ has Mac over to do some homework





	study sessions and 'i love you's

“Why does your school have to give so much damn homework?”

 

“I don’t know, Mac, but you’re not even doing it, anyway. Why do you care?”

 

“Because there are so many other things we could be doing right now!”

 

Mac and KJ sat together on KJ’s tiny bed as KJ finished her homework. KJ had been working for at least an hour and a half already, and if it were up to Mac, they would be doing something else. 

 

“Come on, Mac, I’m almost done. Just give me another fifteen minutes. You know I’ve got exams coming up,” KJ replied. She quickly looked down at Mac’s lips and blushed. “And then we can do whatever you want.”

 

“Really? _Whatever_ I want?” Mac asked with a smirk.

 

KJ could feel the heat returning to her face and looked away again. “My parents are going to be home in like an hour, so let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves here,” She chuckled. 

 

“Another time, then,” The redhead countered with a sly grin. 

 

While she waited for KJ to finish her homework Mac contented herself with running her fingers through KJ’s soft hair and tracing lazy patterns on their shared mattress. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them and Mac couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was. They had been together romantically for almost three years now, and the two were now ending their sophomore year in high school. It had been the best three years of Mac’s life. 

 

Their relationship had started out innocently enough; stolen kisses and furtive glances as they delivered their papers, but Mac soon found out that she couldn’t stand being away from KJ for very long, and KJ found out she couldn’t either. Now Mac practically lived with KJ. She even had her own toothbrush over at KJ’s house. Mac couldn’t stand being around her parents for very long, either. Their homophobia and misogyny hadn’t bothered her very much when she was younger, but as she grew older she couldn’t stand it. Mac was worried that one day she might say the wrong thing around them and would regret it. She just couldn’t take her chances.

 

“Alright, I’m finished with my school stuff,” KJ said and turned to face Mac on the bed. “You can stop complaining now.”  

 

“Thank God,” Mac sighed. “You were taking fucking forever.” 

 

Mac quickly pulls KJ’s head down and kisses her, hard. Luckily for Mac, KJ is equally as enthusiastic.

 

Sometimes Mac would even surprise herself with how much passion she felt towards KJ. She had assumed that after the first couple months they were together her enthusiasm would fade, but it never did. Whenever they kissed it felt exactly like the first time. Mac would feel hot and tingly all over, and her stomach would drop. The feeling was addicting. 

 

KJ snakes her hand down to Mac’s waist and pulls her closer until she was practically sitting on KJ’s lap. Mac moves her hands up KJ’s shoulders until they reach her neck. She weaves her right-hand fingers through the taller girl’s hair and her left cups KJ’s cheek. 

 

“Wow,” KJ breathes as she pulls away. “I really must have been taking a long time.” 

 

“Shut up, nerd. I’m not done kissing you.” 

 

KJ just smiles and allows herself to be pulled back into Mac’s waiting hold. She closes her eyes and falls into the rhythm of Mac’s lips. It feels so good to be here like this with Mac. She would almost go as far as to say it felt natural. 

 

“Kaje, I...I need to tell you something,” Mac stutters.

 

“What is it?” KJ asks, an easy smile resting on her lips. 

 

“I don’t want to freak you out, and I know it’s cheesy, but I think I love you.”

 

For a moment they just stared at each other on the bed. Mac’s cheeks were bright red and she was still coming off of the high of kissing KJ. 

 

_Fuck_. Mac’s stomach drops again, but this time it doesn’t feel good. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

 

KJ cuts Mac off by kissing her again, but this time it’s much softer. Her arms move up to Mac’s face until she’s cupping Mac’s face, and she opens her mouth.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr @welovepapergirls


End file.
